


I feel Off

by SSA_A



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: (Not explicitly said but it’s what it’s about), (if you squint), Gen, Gender Dysphoria, No Dialogue, Non-Binary Spencer Reid, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_A/pseuds/SSA_A
Summary: Spencer Reid doesn’t feel right. This case just makes their skin crawl and they have no idea why or what to do.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I feel Off

**Author's Note:**

> It is 5:21am where I live and I cannot sleep so I wrote something for Non-binary Spencer Reid and Gender Dysphoria.

Spencer wasn’t exactly comfortable with the case they were working, it wasn’t like they had been attacked in any way or made to feel unsafe, but the case just felt off to them, or maybe they were just off.

As soon as they had opened the file and looked through the photos they knew they would have a hard time with just focusing. They knew that Hotch could see that and they tried to play his questions off with a smile and a lie about their sleeping being a mess. Hotch knew it wasn’t.

Spencer didn’t speak up on the plane, they knew everyone had realised, but Hotch had probably told them to leave it because they hadn’t been questioned about it. They were quiet in the station too, listening to Hotch give pursers and they followed them but they never spoke more than they needed to. 

The first time they spoke without being asked a question was when they asked Hotch if they could go get dinner for everyone and they had been waved away with a smile and concerned eyes that followed them out of the door. 

They got everyone their favorites from the Indian, the only place close that was also not busy at 9pm on a Friday night. They made their way back to the station, eyes down before they placed the bags on the table and everyone tucked into their meals. 

Spencer didn’t. Hotch didn’t either. 

No one questioned them but Spencer could feel their stares and they really didn’t know what to do. That uncomfortable feeling was bigger now, it wasn’t a small pit in their stomach anymore, it was pulling them down into their thoughts, they were drowning in that feeling. 

They stood abruptly and left the room. They could hear their chair clattering behind them but they needed to move. They needed to do something that wasn’t sitting and being still. They needed — they didn’t actually know what they needed. 

They decided on the bathroom. It was somewhere they could have freedoms from that feeling and the stares from their team. The door swung shut behind them as they moved to the sinks, running the water fast and cold before splashing their face a few times. 

The door opened. It was Hotch. 

Spencer didn’t move, just watched the man in the mirror as he walked closer and closer until he was right beside them and they stared at each other. Spencer could feel his concern, his worry, his pain, and they didn’t know what to do to help him. 

They didn’t even mean to turn around and fall into the man’s arms but they didn’t and Hotch lifted his arms to hold them against his chest.

Spencer still didn’t feel right but at least someone knew they needed help. 

**Author's Note:**

> So it doesn’t explicitly say it is Gender Dysphoria that is effecting Spencer but it is based on my own experience with Dysphoria and I am projecting into my new comfort character so I am allowed


End file.
